Secrets
by before.eternity
Summary: The best things to share are the things we hide and hold to ourselves. A series of One-Shots about the relationship that grows between Kurama and Kagome.


This had to be the worst year of her life. She was forced to leave her second family. They had defeated Naraku without Inuyasha. That bastard was having sex with Kikyo which was very gross. They didn't stand a chance when her arrow hit Naraku between the eyes. Kikyo was evil and Inuyasha was a half-demon, both purified by her powerful attack. Her friends were kept out of this battle, it was between Naraku and herself. She represented Midoriko as Naraku represented the hundreds of youkai, he did allow those youkai to devour him. Kagome wasn't going to lie to her mama, she received many wounds and yes, she died but Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to revive her. It had caused her mother to faint and she felt really bad. You could still see the scars on her body, not that they would be there for long but they were there none the less. Her little brother wanted to train with her, which was fine. She was the only person who knew of the old ways of the demon slayers and she was anxious to pass them on to the next generation. The only thing that was worse was the fact of her father had come to the shrine. She knew that her mother and her father were best friends and just couldn't help the weird feeling they got as lovers. Kagome accepted this with ease, hell she had understood a half demon loving a corpse... what could be worse? Her father had remarried and she and Souta were going to meet his new family. Her father was a very strict man, hard working and demanded the same from his family. It was him who had told her how proud he was of her for going through the hardships she had gone through because of her duty. It was him who had found someone to help her with her power because he believed in her quest. On her birthday, he gave her a beautiful sword, the sword that had helped her destroy Naraku.

"Is your journey finished?" He asked.

"Yes. Two months ago."

"And you have healed?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile.

"I am healing but there are still scars and one wound. Miasma had gotten into it."

"I see. Be careful then."

"Of course you know me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I am telling you to be careful."

She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.

"I'm not that clumsy anymore."

"Yeah right Nee-chan. You almost fell down the stairs this morning."

Their father raised one eyebrow.

"That was because Gramps was in a rush to the bathroom."

Their father chuckled.

"I do hope you will enjoy your new family."

"Daddy, we didn't understand your last wife because she was unwilling to accept us or give us half a chance."

He scowled at the thought of his ex-wife. His son Suichi was still hurting from those several years actually living with that woman. She was selfish and he didn't notice it until it was too late. This woman, the woman he married now was nothing like his last two wives. Asume was stubborn, strong willed and wise. He had met her in high school, she was untouchable. She had been the captain of the archery team and was on the track team. He used to love watching her at the meets, he fell in love with her smile. They had been friends first, he couldn't get close to her any other way. She was vocal, always expressing her opinion and it didn't matter who was hurt. His second wife had been two years older than he was, very hyper. She was demanding, knew what she wanted and didn't care how she got it. She had yelled at him for bumping into her. She had the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen. Too bad that was just a cover up, she wore contacts and she did know what she wanted, money.

"What is she like?" Souta asked.

"She is very calm, kind and soft spoken. She has a son, his going to be twenty in two days, top of his class at Tokyo University. He too is a very soft spoken person. She's very shy as well and she's a great cook. Her name is Shiori, she's a bit on the short side although her son is quite tall, almost as tall as I am."

Kagome looked at her father, he was a tall man. He was above average standing at 6 feet and two inches. She was a whole foot shorter than he was.

"So she's like Kagome-nee-chan?"

Her father had a twinkle in his eyes. She was suspicious.

"Yes without the clumsy and the temper."

"I am not clumsy!"

"Whatever you say honey."

Kagome sat in her seat and grumbled. She was not clumsy but she knew she had a temper just like her mother. Her eyes came from her father, he wasn't just of Japanese heritage. His mother was Scandinavian while his father was Japanese, his mother didn't survive World War two.

"So how did you meet this Shiori?"

"I tripped and my lunch decorated her top."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"And you say I'm clumsy."

"It wasn't my fault. My co-worker was in love with her and bumped into me as he was running toward her. I apologized of course and allowed her to wear one of my extra shirts. She has the cutest blush."

"Okay Papa, please our poor ears."

He scowled at them but nodded.

"Well anyway, I tracked her down and asked her out."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two years ago."

Kagome looked at her father in disbelief.

"You didn't tell us for two years?"

"I'm sorry honey but I did try. You mother always said you were out."

Kagome nodded her head. She understood very well how much time she spent in the Feudal Era and how much she had missed. It wasn't as though she could just take a break or anything, it was her fault and she was needed to fix it. If only there had been a way to come back to her family without giving them heart attacks. Her mother was stressed as it was, especially with her grandfather's health and she felt guilty for coming home bleeding at the bottom of the well for Souta to find. She had done it though, she had finished her journey and gained so much more than she ever thought possible. Her father knew, her half brother knew, it was only a matter of time before her new step mother and step brother would know. She refused to hide from family and if they couldn't handle it then too bad for them. She could only hope that her father wouldn't be heartbroken again.

"So why did you decide now to have us come live with you?"

"Your mother and grandfather are going to America."

Kagome looked startled.

"What?"

"I've sent your grandfather to a doctor in America, he's very good."

"Um Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Gramps isn't going to die, you know that right?"

"What do you mean? He's pretty old."

"Gramps has been near the Shikon no Tama for such a long time that he won't die for probably another twenty or thirty years. Mom, Souta and Gramps have been around that stupid jewel for too long that it has affected them."

"So that means?"

"It means that Gramps is only dealing with the side effects, it's feels like acid reflux. Because Gramps is a whole lot older, it's probably giving him some bad potty breaks."

"Well then they can have a vacation."

"Souta has been affected the most because of how young and how close we are together."

"Why didn't you tell me Nee-chan?"

"Because you already figured it out. You have gotten faster, read auras and you have spiritual powers like me."

"I thought I was going nuts."

"Nah, but you were born crazy."

"Daddy, Nee-chan 's being mean!"

"I am not. I will train you though, you could lose control and that won't be pretty. Is that okay Papa?"

"Sure, the house Shiori and I just bought has a forest behind and around it. Something about Suuichi's love for nature."

"Suichi loves nature? I always see him in Souta's room playing video games."

"Not your brother Suichi, Shiori's son Suuichi."

"Whoa, that's going to be weird."

"No kidding but they seem to know who we're talking to."

"Okay."

"Kagome, you'll be going to Suuichi's old high school. He'll probably drop you off there since school isn't for another two months but he isn't home. Shiori says he spends a lot of time with his friends, working and such."

"That's fine. I'll probably just be Souta, Suichi and I anyway."

"Kagome-chan. I know you miss your friends but please try to be happy. You're only seventeen and I want you to smile like you used to smile."

"When the physical pain stops I will smile."

"That's my girl."

"Hey Papa?"

He looked at her for a moment.

"Do you want to spar?"

Her dad laughed.

"If you think you can handle me little one?"

"Just worry about yourself old man."

Shiori was waiting in the driveway, her hands gripping the end of her sweater. It wasn't winter just yet, it was between fall and winter, she had been told that Kagome loved it. She watched as Kagome bolted out of the door wondering just what caused her to jump out like that. Kagome hated being confined. It was just a side effect of being in the Feudal Era for such a long time. Clean air, pure nature and just the sense of peace. Kagome waited for her brother to cling to her as he always does when they have to meet someone knew or when he was uncertain. Their father gave Shiori a kiss and she blushed. Kagome thought it was cute and laughed when her father gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Shiori, these are my two children from my first marriage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome gave the woman and hug, which startled her. She had been told that Kagome did not like physical contact; she shied away from people in general.

"Don't have to be so formal. We're family."

Shiori smiled, the tension leaving her body. These two, as much as Sonsuke had said were just like their mother was anything but.

"Nee-sama! Aniki!"

"Suichi-chan."

Kagome smiled as she hugged her little brother. He was still in elementary school, a lot younger than her and her brother Souta, who was in middle school now.

"Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh. Are you going to fight daddy now?"

"You bet. Wanna watch?"

"Fight?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, it's just a family tradition. My mom beat papa up before they started to date; I figured that I should follow in her footsteps. Besides the old man has nothing on me."

"Watch it brat. I can still ground you."

Kagome smirked at her father while Souta and Suichi directed their step mother toward the house. Sonsuke had charged, his fist ready to make contact. Shiori gasped when Kagome flipped over her father, kicking him in the butt. She laughed as Sonsuke looked horrified. They fought for a good three hours before Kagome won. She was quick but Shiori also noticed her eyes, they changed. They didn't get too serious but Shiori knew that Kagome had gotten into her own battles. She knew about her son Suuichi or as he liked to be called, Kurama. She had cried when he told her then slapped him upside the head for thinking that she wouldn't accept him. She was so mad at that, she grounded him. He had looked so surprised before he started to laugh with her. It was only a matter of time before they told the rest of the family. Shiori watched as Kagome seemed to bend the trees toward her as she cooled down. It was amazing, she had to tell her precious baby about this.

"Sorry if that startled you. It's just tradition."

She just nodded.

"Did you still want to go out to dinner Sonsuke?"

Kagome smacked her dad on the shoulder with the scariest glare she had ever seen before.

"I can cook dinner. Could you help him get cleaned up? I think I was too rough on him."

"Alright. We don't have many groceries though."

"Don't worry, I'll just take Souta and Suichi to the grocery story. You and my dad have some alone time. I don't want to be here when he starts his whining. Pitiful old man."

Shiori laughed. She loved this young woman.

"You should spar against Suuichi, he's very good at fighting."

"Sure. Tell him it's a date."

She just nodded as her husband started to whine. She saw the look Kagome had and laughed again. Her right eye brow was ticking in irritation. A grown man whining like a two year old but it was one of the things she loved about him. She watched as his daughter drove away from the house and for some reason, her heart clenched. Shiori knew that his daughter looked just like him, she had seen the pictures but her entire person screamed out something completely different. From what her husband had said, she was shy, calm, and very passionate but at the same time she was dangerous, vicious, and she had one hell of a temper on her. He told her of the time she was arrested, not that she blamed her for getting arrested. Some punks had picked on Souta and Kagome had seen it. Her husband said that if she had hit any of those boys one more time, it would have been a felony. From what he had said, it was a miracle that any of those boys woke up she had beat them so badly. It taught people a lesson for those who knew them, never to mess with her family.

"Sonsuke are you alright?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, she could have done worse."

Shiori looked at him.

"My Kagome is very strong Shiori and when she's comfortable, she'll tell you what you need to know."

"Alright."

"So what do you think of my children?"

Sonsuke looked so worried that she couldn't lie to him or string him around for a little bit.

"I do like your children. Kagome, she has such beautiful eyes, they are so bright. She has a personality as well. You should have seen her face when you started to whine. She looked like she wanted to hit you just one more time. I haven't spoken to Souta but he's very close to her isn't he?"

"Very much. When they were smaller, they had this weird connection. They could always find one another, know what the other was feeling. It was weird at first but not so much now. I told you didn't I? About Kagome's fight?"

"Oh yes. You told me about it."

"She's very protective of him and he only listens to her as though she is the parent but not."

"I see."

"By the way, where are they?"

"Grocery shopping."

Sonsuke groaned and moved to get into the house.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome's grocery shopping has always been over the top. We'll need to make space."

"Sonsuke, we have empty cabinets and an empty refrigerator."

"I know but I also know my Kagome. I wouldn't be surprised if she bought a separate fridge just because."

Shiori sighed and nodded, moving to help him with whatever he wanted. She didn't understand any of his children, they were so different. They had their own agendas and did what they needed and wanted to do. His daughter seemed very much like her Suuichi, mature. She wondered if they would get along or even like each other. Her poor son never had a girlfriend and he didn't seem to show interest in any sex which was starting to worry her. She knew he was very good looking and though he didn't look like either her or her dearly departed husband. Thinking back on Kagome, she remembered the way she held herself, very comfortable and relaxed but protective. Souta was behind her and the moment Suichi came toward her as well, he too, was hidden. Shiori wondered if it was because Souta had been attacked years ago but didn't question if. They looked so happy together.

"Papa, we're home."

Sonsuke pulled Shiori out toward the car. He wanted her to understand his daughter a little bit more. He heard Shiori's gasp and smiled, Kagome had once again gotten carried away. He put most of the groceries away while Kagome had begun to make her magic. Cooking had always been a passion for his daughter, always. She was very good at it as well, she would make one man very happy but he wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't ready to let his baby go just yet. Shiori had sat on the couch with him, Souta put a movie in for them to watch as Kagome worked. Souta warned Shiori about going into the kitchen when Kagome was cooking; she was a scary hell beast as he put it. Shiori just nodded, she could understand. Suuichi was like that with his garden. Thinking of him, she hoped he was okay at this tournament.

"What are we watching?" Shiori asked.

"Death at a Funeral."

"I don't think I've heard of this movie."

"It's an English film. Kagome loves them."

"Is it good?"

"Oh yeah. It's hilarious."

Kagome had finished and brought dinner to them. Suichi followed her like a little duckling, bringing out the bowls and such. She saw the movie that was on and smiled. She loved this movie, it was slow in the first ten minutes but after that it really picks up. An older man dies and his family is, of course, having a funeral. The family isn't completely dysfunctional but they have several problems. First, the man's male lover who is demanding to have some money, which throws the man's sons off balance and threatens them with photos to prove his point, the cousin's boyfriend runs around naked, hallucinates because of a bottle of acid, which should be vicodin, which gets passed around the family. They think they killed their father's lover, put him in the coffin and everything goes down the tube. It was just funny. She smiled at this. Her father and his wife, their step mother and her two brothers were having dinner. It brought peace to her soul. She knew that once school started they wouldn't have many times like these.

"When does your son come home?"

"He should be home in about two weeks."

"Oh."

In Makai, Suuichi or more known Kurama, was waiting for the ending of the Demon World King induction, which just meant that the new King had to make a speech. He wanted to go home and hug his mother and relax. His mother had gotten married to a man who had three children and had been married twice before. From what he had learned, he had married his best friend only to have a mutual divorce and his second marriage, he married someone who had deceived him. His mother had called to tell him that his two children from his first marriage had come by today and would be living with them, one was a seventeen year old girl and the other was an eleven year old. Thinking about the girl he cringed, probably someone in his fan club. Kurama thought of Suichi, he was probably really happy he knew they were really close to each other. Suichi was only five and he had shadows in his eyes that no five year old should have. The young boy talked a lot of his brother and sister; it was easy to see that he looked up to them. Kurama remembered answering the phone once to have a young woman ask for his step brother. Suichi had spent two hours on the phone talking and laughing, it had been the first time he had seen such emotion from the little boy.

There was something else that he was thinking hard about. He was almost twenty in human years but he was over a thousand and he had no mate and no children to call his own. Yusuke was getting married and Kuwabara had gotten serious with Yukina, they were courting. Hiei, well he was staying with Mukuro and he could bet that they would be mated within the next year. He was not even seeing someone. There was no one to call his own and Youko was very much irritated. He was getting older and still there were no kits running around. Kurama didn't just get into relationships, nor did he have sex with just anyone. Youko had complained that it was him who was suffering. Kurama sighed as he watched Hiei walk away, he could go home now and be with his family.

'Home.' Youko whispered.

'Yes Youko, home.'

"Hey Kurama!"

'Yusuke?'

"Yes Yusuke what can I do for you?"

"I'm going home now. Mind if I go with you?"

"Not at all. Hiei is coming as well, he's saying his goodbyes to Mukuro."

"Are you sure it's goodbye? I think she's coming with."

"Maybe. I would just like to go home."

"Don't you have a new step dad?"

"Yes. He brought his daughter and son with him. My mother seems to like them so I'm sure they will be fine."

"Cool. How's Youko?"

"Fine. He's anxious to have a mate and children."

"Are you serious? Youko?"

"Yes. It has been on my mind as well, mother would love grandchildren."

"If you're sure. Oh good you're here. Finally we can get out of here."

Kagome was having a blast. Her friends had decided to go to a small café near her new school. They were disappointed that she was going to a different school but hey, they could still see each other. She had been here for three weeks now and was so comfortable. Her father, the brat that he was, was being over protective and hovering. She hated when he hovered but thankfully his new wife was very good at distracting him. She sent him on so many errands that Kagome actually felt sorry for him. Her new step mother was very kind and patient, they had many good conversations. She told her about her son and how she was excited about them meeting. Kagome wasn't so excited, the last thing she needed was another boy following her around. In her last school, she had a fan club and they were irritating as all hell. It was true that she was out of school most of the time but it didn't stop them at all. Not one bit. She looked at her friends as they talked about the latest things they were into about Hojo, she really disliked that boy.

In the far corner of the café was a group of boys, best friends. They were talking about their time in Demon World and fighting in the tournament. It had been a week since they had been back and they were happy. Yusuke and Keiko sealed the deal; they were getting married in the summer of next year, ten months away. Yusuke had whined that it was too far away and he wanted it closer, Keiko said that it was perfect time because of the prep work and if Yusuke didn't stop whining, she would make him do everything. That shut him up real quick. Hiei and Mukuro were sitting, staring at nothing in particular. Kuwabara had Yukina with him and of course, Botan and Koenma were there. It was a little get together. The only one not having a good time was Kurama. His fan club was staring at him from outside and Youko hadn't shut up about finding a mate. He looked but Youko didn't want any of them. He was starting to lose his patience, was beyond losing patience. His mother was practically demanding that he find someone and Youko was all for agreeing with her. Every hour of every day was bugging him about getting a mate and having children.

'Choose already!'

'Having trouble fox?'

'Youko wants a mate, I want a mate. We don't agree on a single person! Three fucking weeks already!'

Hiei looked at Kurama who was starting to show his irritation.

'I'll find one.'

"So Kurama have you met your new step siblings?"

"I've met Souta, his son, but I haven't met his daughter. She's never home but mother says that it's normal."

"Normal?" Kuwabara asked.

"Mother says she doesn't like being confined so she spends her time in the forest around the house."

"Okay, a bit weird if you ask me. What kind of girl doesn't like laying in bed or you know, girly crap."

Kurama just shrugged his shoulders. Youko was looking around for someone he was interested in, not that he was expecting to find someone. Kurama felt a tingle as did Youko, they turned and saw a beautiful young woman laughing with her friends.

'I want her.'

'Fine.'

"Uh Kurama, are you okay?"

He was not listening to a single word anyone was saying. All he was thinking was this woman and getting to know her. Youko was giddy as he walked closer and closer to this woman. Her hands, delicate but he could see the use in them. He could tell by her aura and posture that she was not someone to take lightly. It was her eyes that drew him in, bright blue.

Kagome laughed at what Yuka had said about one of her old teachers. It was the only class she excelled in and when asked about it, she just said that her teacher was the best and made her want to learn. She became his favorite student after that. There wasn't a time when they were sitting down and debating different time periods or cultures. Yuka had said that during their first day, he made a huge deal about her not being in his class and that if half the students had the dedication she had, then well you get the picture. Everyone loved her now for some reason, more so because the teacher had said in memory of her, he wouldn't give the class homework for a week. She felt so special.

SLAM

The dishes and glasses had shook and everyone had jumped. Kagome swore under her breath, she hadn't realized he was there. She looked up and saw a sea of red.

'It's hair.'

"What's…"

He grabbed onto her hands and went down on his knees. Kagome looked panicked.

"Will you please bear my children?"

Everything stopped. No noise, no sounds.

His friends had fallen out of their seats when they heard that. Kurama had just gone up to a complete stranger and asked her to bear his children. That was so not smooth, so unlike him.

'I can't believe you just asked her that!'

'Shut up.'

"Um."

Kagome looked startled before she started to laugh. He reminded her of Miroku and even he didn't sound so smooth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Her friend demanded.

"Minamino-sempai?" Another asked.

He just stared at her and her him. There were no words said but they were speaking to one another. His deep green were staring into her bright blue. They clashed, unknown that there were many people just staring at them. His friends were in awe at the beauty she had while Kuwabara and Koenma narrowed their eyes at feel of her aura. Her spirit was massive, pure, and curious. Koenma was starting at her in awe, she was the Miko of Time and he had gotten to look upon her. His father would be jealous but he wouldn't tell his father just yet, not after all she had gone through but wow, she was a couple of feet away from him. He hadn't seen her in five hundred years and she looked the same. Thinking back, he wondered if she would give him anymore candy, they always tasted better from her.

"Would you please bear my child?"

Kagome was still in shock.

"Do you know what you're asking?"

Kurama slowly nodded, did this mean she was going to say yes?

"I believe so."

He saw the gleam in her eyes and shuddered in anticipation.

"Bearing your child while I don't know you? Hm, seems a little too fast wouldn't you say lover?"

Her friends were gawking at her, hell his friends were gawking at her. Everyone was shocked.

"It would seem but I assure you it would be worth your while."

She dipped her head closer to his, their lips nearly touching.

"I'm sure little kitsune. There's nothing like a kitsune seduction."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold, pulling her in to seal their deal. His hands trailed to cradle the back of her head and one at her cheek. He chuckled, she was shy and that was good. He would enjoy teaching her everything he knew, and he knew quite a bit about seduction and pleasure. He growled when she responded, pushing the kiss further. He could feel, smell and sense that she was not like most women he had encountered. She was unsure of herself, she was a virgin. Youko danced at the thought, she would be his. He would be her first and only lover if he had any say in it and he did. She would know who she belonged to very soon and very quickly. Youko grumbled at Kurama's thought to date the young woman but understood, she was human and he was not. He would have to go through all the steps of human courting with a hint of demon courting. He felt a tug at his soul and pulled her tighter, she was binding them together, start of courting.

"Sneaky little miko." He mumbled.

"Just like you huh?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kagome, yours?"

"Kurama."

She took her hands from his and stood up. Her friends followed and couldn't wait to bombard her with questions like what the hell she was thinking, that was a good one. Looking at the man still on his knees she smiled, he was cute, beautiful but as a kitsune, he had to do better than that. She would make him chase her, she was feeling playful. It wasn't everyday that your soul tugs to another person and her soul tugged to him. She remembered what Shippo had told her; it was that a kitsune could find its mate just by staring into their eyes. Apparently, she was this male's mate but raising a little kitsune made her understand his need to play, to seek. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, staring into them and kissed his forehead. Around them were jealous and angry girls, not women but little girls even though they were older than she was. It didn't matter, they could haunt her and she would still win.

"You're going to have to do better than this Kurama."

He stared at her, his eyes gold.

"Tag, you're it." She said.

Her friends and herself ran, laughing. She turned and winked at him, laughing as she ran down the street with her friends. They were chatting and laughing, playing as they went to their next destination. He watched as she continued to laugh. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed out loud. This was going to be fun. Youko was purring about her being a miko and that he was thankful she got along with demons; he didn't want to be purified. He smirked as he licked his lips, she tasted like fine wine. He turned and went to sit back with his friends. He and Youko picturing all the things he would do to make her submit to him. Since she was a miko, she would understand perfectly as they courted her.

"I can't believe you!" Koenma shouted.

Kurama was surprised.

"Do you know what you've done!"

"What have I done?"

"You just seduced Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-sama?"

Koenma sighed and walked away. He knew that they would all follow him. Every single person was curious. When they entered Spirit World, Botan had been waiting. She was not happy about Kurama's choice in women but could say absolutely nothing. It was the male's responsibility to start the courting process. He chose the other woman and not her. Koenma had sat down and pulled down the screen. He was irritated, not because Kurama had courted her but because he was so disrespectful. She was Kagome, Miko of Time.

"The woman you are courting is Kagome Higurashi. She is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the Princess of the Western Lands."

"She is still a woman."

"You don't understand." Koenma said slumping into his chair. "Without Kagome-sama's victory, none of us would be alive."

"You still haven't told me why you are so upset."

"Kurama, you want to court her that's fine. She is very good choice and a very powerful woman. What I am upset about is the lack of respect you have given to her."

They spent a good amount of time talking about this woman and Kurama had made it very clear that he was going to mate with this woman and that he would bring her here as soon as possible. Koenma had stressed on how important she was to Spirit World and that she was above their laws. If he hurts her and she demands vengeance, there would be no saving him. Kurama didn't seem worried about this news in the slightest. He just turned toward them with golden eyes and said that there was no need to worry. Kurama wasn't worried in the slightest; she seemed to understand his intentions and had made some of her own intentions clear. Kurama made his way home with a smile on his face. Just before he entered the door, he felt the aura of this mysterious princess. The smell of food had drifted toward him and his stomach growled. Whoever was cooking was very talented he decided. It wasn't until he walked into the kitchen that he got the shock of his life. There she was, her back was to him but he knew that scent. Walking behind her, he grasps her hips and rocked himself into her, his mouth near her ear.

"Tag."

Kagome turned around immediately with a look of shock. The person she was to mate was the son of her father's new wife. That was interesting. She gasped when she had felt him, never once thinking that he would find her so quickly. Kagome didn't care if he was her new step-brother, he was not blood related and that meant that they would still be able to court each other. She growled playfully at him before giving him a kiss. It was then that the entire family had walked in. They were surprised, shocked and a bit angry. She turned and smiled at everyone saying that dinner would be finished soon. Her father would probably take Kurama aside and give him the talk or throw a fit. Suichi had come running and attached himself to her legs. She laughed and asked if he wanted to help her finish with dinner. He shouted and ran to grab a stool. Kurama had leaned against the wall just watching her. She turned and winked at him before helping Suichi stir. She didn't mind if he stayed but he could at least help. She handed him a knife, cutting board and vegetables.

"Put yourself to some use."

He stared at her as she focused only on Suichi. She would make a very good mother and she was very attentive. Sighing, he chopped the vegetables for a salad. He had the strangest feeling that in this room, everything was done as she said. His eyes couldn't help but float toward her, watching her. She was something different and he wanted to understand it. The fact that she was a priestess and guardian of a powerful relic didn't matter to him. What did matter was the fact of her soul, he could see it shining from his human body and that was amazing. He watched as she let Suichi help, making sure that he didn't hurt himself. The boy had shown a remarkable change since those two had come to live with them. He was laughing and smiling, he was acting like a child. He overheard his step-father talk about what kind of mother she had been and it was because of Kagome that he was able to get custody of the child. Kurama couldn't help but smile watching them, listening to Suichi laugh. She had probably saved his life.

"Come."

He turned and saw Kagome's father. He knew that sooner or later they would talk about this. He wasn't worried, he would be truthful, and he had nothing to hide. He saw Kagome look at him and smiled at her. She was worried but he didn't want her to, she should never have to look sad or worried. He would protect her and make sure that she was taken care of. Following his step-father, he stopped when he was in a clearing close to the house. He could see that the elder man was nervous and tried hard to assure him but nothing he could say would assure him. Kurama was with his daughter, his only daughter and that was sacred. A father's relationship with his daughter was something that every man should treat lightly.

"What are your intentions?"

"I wish to get to know Kagome; she has been the only person I have been attracted to."

He watched Sonsuke as he raked his hand through his hair.

"My daughter is very special to me Suuichi. She is my only daughter you realize. I understand she is a very beautiful woman but please look beyond her looks if you want to be in a relationship with her."

"Your daughter is very beautiful and I hope to learn more about her. She is a very special woman and I will do my best to honor the relationship we will have."

Sonsuke laughed.

"You know Suuichi, I don't mind that you want my daughter just be careful, she's a hellcat."

Kurama just nodded and walked back toward the house. He immediately stopped, as did Sonsuke, when he saw Kagome standing in the doorway tapping her foot and her arms crossed. She glared at them and he would never tell anyone but she was scary when angry. He smiled and apologized for being late, just a man to man conversation. She sighed and walked back into the house. He laughed as he saw Suichi hanging off her shoulders. The boy was very clingy with Kagome but he didn't mind. Kurama's mouth watered at the sight and the smell of the food.

Dinner was an easy affair, not much was really going on. Souta had spoken about his excitement with school and that he was happy to get out of the house. Kagome smiled but didn't really say much to everyone, just watched him very closely. His mother was laughing and watching as the three siblings started a food fight. It was more like Kagome and Suichi against Souta, who was sadly losing very much. It wasn't until Kurama joined in. Sonsuke laughed at his family, until he got a face full of rice. He glared at his daughter who had an innocent expression. Kurama couldn't help but want her more, she looked so cute staring at her father as if she had done nothing wrong. His eyes were on Kagome, he hadn't noticed his mother preparing for an attack on his person. He turned as she called his name, only to receive unagi in the face. He was shocked, more than shocked, that his kind and peaceful mother would do such a thing and to make things worse, she was laughing hysterically at him. This meant war!

Kurama walked into Kagome's room, he had watched as she put her brothers to bed and smiled at the picture. She would make a very attentive mother and a better wife. He could picture things now, picture the life they would have. He shivered in anticipation, more so because of the images Youko was sending to him. He could tell that although she was young, she had the same problems he had. He didn't know what he would do in her position, had been in her position. She had saved them all, all life by being who she was. It was a lot but she had done so and Koenma said that she had done so with a smile.

"Have you told your family?"

She turned to him and nodded.

"My family knows of my travels, they know what I am and have learned to accept it. Does your family know about you?"

"My mother does, others no."

"You don't have to be afraid. My brothers would probably never leave you alone though, so sorry about that in advance. If you have animal like features, please don't show them to me unless you will to get mauled. It is a habit and an obsession."

Kurama stared at her with an open jaw. She was very blunt, he liked that a lot. He could tell that life with the smaller woman would never be boring and that she would constantly keep him on his toes. He wanted to lay everything on the table, wanted her to know all of his sins.


End file.
